This invention relates to a vehicle for transporting and manipulating which is particularly suitable for operating in a confined space.
In operations such as tunnel boring the space that is readily available for access to the boring machine is the tunnel produced by the boring machine. With conventional apparatus and procedures, operations on the boring machine, such as dismantling or replacing components, usually requires that a chamber be excavated to provide sufficient space for a conventional boom or crane to operate.
The present invention provides an apparatus that facilitates manipulating and transporting of objects within a confined space, such as a tunnel.
The manipulator transporter of the present invention comprises: a pair of spaced side frames having ground traversing means; front and rear interconnecting members for interconnecting said side frames, said interconnecting members each having a transverse horizontal member, and a pair of spaced depending members slideably connected to a respective side frame: means for raising and lowering each interconnecting member relative to the side frame; a manipulator boom for manipulating an object attached thereto; a pair of boom connecting means one each for connecting the boom to each of the two horizontal members, both of said boom connecting means comprising pivot means allowing the boom to pivot about a vertical axis with respect to the horizontal member, at least one of said boom connecting means comprising a follower for traversing the horizontal member: pivot means allowing the boom to pivot about a horizontal axis parallel with the horizontal member; actuator means associated with each of the front and rear of the boom operative to position the respective front and rear portion of the boom laterally along the horizontal member; and longitudinal sliding means for accommodating variations in the distance between the boom connecting means resulting from pivotal motion of the boom.